Previously, concrete bunkers have almost without exception been utilised for the equivalent purposes. These have in addition often been located under ground, and in those cases where this has not been possible, the entire plant has been surrounded by a safety wall while at the same time the critical part of the plant has been kept as open as possible in order to hold to a minimum the damge caused by a possible explosion.